A las escondidas
by PerlhaHale
Summary: En medio de un interesante juego de escondidas, Yuri termina ocultándose junto a JJ en el armario de la casa de los Crispino. Es entonces que Jean sugiere que pueden hacer ese juego aún más interesante. [Fic para el Mes Pliroy del grupo Team JJurio. Día 31: Escondidas]


_**Hola! Cinco minutos tarde porque acabo de llegar a casa, pero aquí les traigo el fic esperado. Este fic es mi colaboración para el Mes JJurio del grupo "Team JJurio" en Facebook, al que amo con todo mi corazón. Me tocó el topic del Día 31 'Escondidas' y sé que probablemente esto no era lo que esperaban cuando se refieren a escondidas pero no pude evitarlo xD Espero que les guste y no me odien tanto si es un asco porque es mi primer Lemmon publicado y obvio tenía que ser de mi OTP de YOI. Muchos saludos a todos ^^**_

* * *

 **A las escondidas**

 _Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

Cuando a Yuri le dijeron que habría pijamada en casa de Los Crispino, esa no había sido la manera en la que se había imaginado que serían las cosas.

Es decir, no es que se hubiera esperado algo así como una noche de karaoke y una guerra de almohadas como pasaban en las películas norteamericanas. Ni que se desvelaran horas contando historias de terror o que se robaran las botellas de alcohol que los señores de la casa tenían bien guardadas en el mini bar y jugaran a verdad o reto para que alguíen terminara metiéndose en la piscina en calzones como marcaba la tradición.

No.

Yuri por lo menos se había imaginado lo clásico. Noche de películas, algo de Netflix. Quizá, Club de cuervos. Nachos bañados en toneladas de delicioso y caliente queso cheddar derretido. Algunas cubetas de helado napolitano de las que siempre estaban en promoción en el Walmart. Ya saben, lo de siempre.

Lo de siempre. No _esto_.

Y por _esto_ entiéndase a sus idiotas e infantiles amigos decidiendo que era tiempo de hacer honor a sus mejores días de infancia y jugando juegos de mesa y juegos para niños en general.

Sus edades iban desde los 17 a los 20 años y ahí estaban todos jugando a la "Bebeleche" y a las atrapadas en el patio trasero. Yuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se dejó arrastrar a eso. De alguna u otra manera, siempre terminaba siguiéndole el juego a sus ridículos amigos y a sus aún más ridículas ideas.

Y fue justamente idea de Phichit (las peores ideas siempre son obra de Phichit) el que se pusieran a jugar a las escondidas antes de al fin hacer lo que se hace en una pijamada decente.

Que siendo sinceros, Yuri ni siquiera entiende porqué le dicen pijamada si nadie usa pijamas. Bueno, Leo usa una camisa extra grande color azul oscuro con la leyenda "Vote x Obama" en letras blancas y rojas que le regalaron durante la época de elecciones en el 2012 y según él esa es su pijama de diario, así que quién sabe si esa cuenta. Pero a excepción del americano y su camisa de partidos políticos, nadie más usaba algo que pudieran llamar pijama.

Pero no estábamos hablando de la incongruencia del término pijamada a la hora de nombrar sus reuniones nocturnas, sino de Phichit y su afán por jugar a las escondidas en la enorme casa de los gemelos.

—Ustedes se esconden y yo contaré porque fue mi idea el juego ¿está bien? —dijo el tailandés, demasiado entusiasmado para tratarse de un simple juego de niños. —¡Vayan, vayan!

El muchacho no dio lugar a réplicas y se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara a la pared. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y empezó a contar.

—1... 2... 3... —decía con la voz alzada y lentamente; dándoles el tiempo suficiente a sus amigos para que pudiesen encontrar un escondite. —4... 5... 6...

Todos los chicos se apresuraron a marcharse de esa zona y pronto sólo quedó Yuri en medio de la sala, justo detrás de Phichit que seguía gritando números al aire.

Suspirando, el rubio se dio media vuelta y decidió seguirle el juego a sus amigos. Mientras más rápido terminaran con eso, más rápido podrían sentarse a comer el pay que la señora Crispino les había preparado.

Después de descartar la alacena donde Mila estaba escondida y detrás de las cortinas donde Seunggil sólo lo miró mal al pasar, Yuri subió las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa. Tendría que encontrar un lugar ahí arriba antes de que Phichit terminara de contar.

El hogar de Sara y Michele era enorme. La casa tenía muchas habitaciones, quizá demasiadas para una familia de sólo cuatro integrantes. Y aún a pesar de la cantidad de lugares que uno podría usar para esconderse en tan enorme casa, Yuri no podía creer que todos estuvieran ya ocupados.

Viktor se había adueñado del ropero del cuarto de Michele y Yuuri debajo de la cama. A Emil lo vió correr en dirección de la oficina y de Michele no tenía rastro. Otabek estaba detrás de una puerta del pasillo que daba a la habitación principal y probablemente Sara estuviera escondida en esta. Georgi y Chris estaban en la sala de entrenamiento; uno detrás de los sillones y el otro detrás del estante de los libros. Leo se fue a la lavandería y Guang Hong detrás de unas macetas por el lado de la escalera.

Plisetsky seguía buscando un lugar donde esconderse, aunque siendo sincero no le importaba en lo absoluto si Phichit lo encontraba o no. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, era mejor si Phichit lo encontraba pronto y terminaban con eso.

Con eso en mente y con el chico gritando los números de fondo, Yuri abrió una de las puertas que estaban en el pasillo principal y se metió al lugar más obvio de todos: el clóset.

Fue justo a tiempo antes de que Phichit llegara al 100 y se escuchara el "¡Ahí voy!" cuando Yuri cerró la puerta.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... —dijo una voz detrás suyo, sobresaltándolo. El menor dio un brinco en su lugar y volteó con rapidez para tratar de encontrar a la fuente de aquella voz en la oscuridad. —¿A qué se debe éste placentero honor, gatito?

Aunque Yuri era incapaz de percibir nada entre la oscuridad, reconocía perfectamente al dueño de aquella odiosa voz. Sin esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra, frunció el ceño y puso mala cara, sabiendo que su interlocutor podría ver su expresión de molestia a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? —gruñó, malhumorado.

Sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo distinguir la figura de Jean-Jacques Leroy recargada en la pared del fondo. Tenía pintada en la cara una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que eran tan suyas. Encantadoras para las mujeres, odiosas para él. Y sus ojos tenían ese brillo coqueto que parecía estar tatuado permanente en su mirada.

—Escondido ¿no es obvio? —contestó.

Yuri bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba pensando si sería buena idea salir de ahí aunque Phichit probablemente estuviera buscándolos ahora. Todo era mejor en la vida que quedarse con JJ en aquel lugar. Al final decidió no hacerlo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Phichit revisara en el armario.

—Guarda silencio, imbécil —dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo con su mejor cara de perro rabioso. —Van a encontrarnos.

—Oye, yo llegué aquí primero —se quejó el pelinegro. —No puedes simplemente venir aquí e insultarme de la nada.

—Entonces me voy —Yuri tomó el pomo de la puerta antes de que la mano de JJ sobre la suya lo detuviera.

—No te vayas —la voz de JJ estaba demasiado cerca y su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca en general.

Yuri inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver la cara del mayor que se cernía sobre él. Sus ojos lo miraban de aquella miraba en la que siempre lo veían y le pedían, como lo había hecho su voz hace unos momentos, que no se fuera y permaneciera a su lado.

No era un secreto para nadie, el hecho de que JJ estaba encaprichado con él. Desde el momento en que se conocieron el ojiazul había estado detrás de él, coqueteando descaradamente y haciendo caso omiso a los desplantes del rubio que no quería saber nada de él.

O eso es lo que él decía, porque así como todos sabían de los sentimientos de JJ, también sabían de la no tan disimulada atracción que Plisetsky sentía por el mayor.

La tensión entre ellos era demasiado obvia. JJ ya lo había dejado en claro, todo lo que quería de él, todo lo que podía ofrecerle y lo que le haría en el momento en que aceptara sus propuestas, pero Yuri era demasiado orgulloso para admitir sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar. Simplemente se quedaba mirando a JJ a los ojos y a los labios por más tiempo del sanamente posible. Simplemente fantaseaba en su cama con las promesas que el muchacho le dirigía.

Al principio JJ parecía haberse dado por vencido y empezó a salir con otras personas. Yuri también empezó a salir con otros y así pasaron los años. Pero desde hace meses que ambos estaban solos y sin compromiso alguno. La pasión resurgió entonces con mayor fuerza y ahí empezó todo aquel juego de tira y afloja donde nunca terminaban de ceder.

Lo máximo que habían conseguido en aquellos meses había sido un beso (en realidad habían sido muchos, dos , tres, siete; todos calientes y húmedos) que Yuri había adjudicado al alcohol y que lo había dejado delirando de necesidad por las siguientes semanas.

JJ no había hecho movimiento alguno después de eso y las cosas habían seguido su rumbo natural

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto —murmuró Plisetsky, más para él que para su compañero. —Esto es demasiado aburrido.

—No seas amargado, gatito.

—No me llames así.

Yuri pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de JJ al hablar.

—Podríamos hacerlo mucho más interesante ¿no crees?

Arqueando una ceja, Yuri volteó a ver a Leroy, sólo para encontrarlo a una escasa distancia de él. El espacio personal entre ellos repentinamente inexistente.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó, pero una sonrisa se expandió lentamente en el atractivo rostro de JJ. Demasiado cerca, demasiado sinuosa y con demasiados deseos escondidos detrás que a Yuri le murieron las palabras en los labios.

Eran los ojos y la sonrisa de un depredador. De un gato que sabe que ha arrinconado a un ratón y que esa noche lo hará su cena. Y JJ ansiaba comérselo, probarlo y saborearlo bocado a bocado.

—¿Te parece si jugamos otro juego, Yuri? —susurró JJ sobre él, lento y bajo como una exhalación. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los esponjosos labios entre abiertos del menor y su aroma embriagador se colaba por las fosas nasales de Yuri hasta marearlo y confundirlo. —Juguemos a que no nos descubran.

Y sin más, sin vacilación y sin esperar absolutamente a nada, los labios de JJ se encontraron con los de Yuri en un ansioso beso.

El más chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido al sentir el contacto de aquellos adictivos labios en contacto con los suyos, para después cerrarlos; dejándose llevar por la sensación tan familiar y abrumadora que le dejaban los besos de JJ.

Había extrañado eso. Esto. Los labios de JJ moviéndose sobre los suyos, las palmas de sus manos acariciando su cintura, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazón, el subir y bajar de su respiración contra su pecho. Había extrañado el enrredar sus brazos en su cuello, el aferrar sus delicados dedos entre los mechones de pelo azabache en la cabeza de Jean. Había extrañado tanto el sentir ese fuerte cuerpo pegado al suyo, tan cerca que parecía que podrían unirse en cualquier momento.

Sintió la húmeda lengua de Jean-Jacques lamiendo sus labios en una silenciosa petición y Yuri los abrió para concederle el acceso a su interior. Gimió contra la boca del muchacho al sentir la caliente y húmeda lengua del mayor explorar las paredes de su boca, redescubriendo cada centímetro y saboreando a Yuri como si fuera el mejor manjar.

La temperatura de la pequeña habitación subió drásticamente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se sintieran ardientes y que el calor se arremolinara en su interior. Se separaron jadeantes para recuperar el aliento y JJ apoyó su frente contra la del menor.

—No me pidas que me detenga ahora, gatito. —murmuró y al no recibir negativa de Yuri (que estaba demasiado distraído por los dedos de Jean trazando círculos en la piel expuesta de su abdomen) volvió a atacar con ímpetu sus labios, en un beso aún más acalorado y más hambriento que el anterior.

Prontamente los besos de Jean descendieron en un camino de sus labios, a su mandíbula, lentamente hasta su cuello; besando, lamiendo, mordiendo cada parte, cada milímetro de aquella inmaculada y pálida piel. Yuri tenía los ojos cerrados en éxtasis y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando más y más piel expuesta para que JJ pudiese marcar.

Las manos de JJ se colaron por debajo de la camisa del rubio y éste sintió su cuerpo temblar de deseo al contacto. Sus manos se sentían cálidas sobre su piel y parecían tocar cada punto exacto que hacía a Yuri sentir las piernas como gelatina. No se quedó atrás y subió sus manos por el torso de JJ, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos, trazando caminos por todos lados, esperando memorizarlos todos.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando la gran mano de JJ bajó hasta su entrepierna, donde su erección se sentía apretada contra la tela del pantalón y dio un apretón por encima.

A Yuri se le desdibujó el piso.

—Mmm... estás tan duro, Yuri —ronroneó el muchacho. Las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y los labios hinchados de tantos besos. JJ se veía arrebatador, muerto de deseo y lujuria contenida. Yuri sabía que él no estaba mucho mejor. —No puedo esperar a probarte.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido y de un momento a otro JJ ya estaba de rodillas, bajando los pantalones de Yuri y acariciando sus largas y trabajadas piernas; enviando chispazos hasta su columna. El rubio dejó escapar un ruidito de completo alivio cuando Jean bajó su ropa interior y dejó al descubierto su erección. Estaba tan duro con sólo unos cuantos besos y caricias que era hasta vergonzoso, pero la vergüenza pasó a segundo plano y dejó vía libre a un chillido de placer cuando la mano desnuda de JJ entró en contacto con su virilidad.

El mayor acarició su longitud unas cuantas veces, antes de que el calor de aquellas manos fuera sustituido por algo aún más caliente y placentero. Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de golpe y bajó la mirada para encontrarse la boca de Jean rodeándo la cabeza de su miembro, devorando cada centímetro de su dureza en su interior con cuidado.

Yuri nunca había sentido algo igual y sus manos viajaron hacia el cabello de Jean sin saber si quería alejar aquella sensación tan abrumadora o si quería más de ella. Jean bombeó su cabeza adelante y atrás. tratando de obtener todo lo que pudiera de Yuri, disfrutando demasiado la sensación de su rubio favorito deshaciéndose en gemidos con sólo su boca. Su lengua lamió desde la base hasta la cabeza, probando de las gotas de líquido preseminal que chorreaba de la rosada cabeza y dejando que las vibraciones de su boca añadieran una estimulación al pene del chico.

—P-Para, JJ, detente —le pidió el rubio de repente. JJ se alejó, los labios rojos y brillosos de tanto chupar. Yuri sintió su polla agitarse por la visión. —No duraré mucho si sigues así.

—Ow, es una lástima. —JJ le sonrió, depositando un ardiente beso en el interior de su muslo. —Pero no tienes permitido terminar aún, gatito. Apenas estamos empezando.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas rápidamente, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a esperar más tiempo, presas del deseo. A Yuri se le hizo agua la boca al ver la gruesa y dura polla de Jean, esperando a por él. Quizá, Yuri se dijo a sí mismo, la próxima vez sería él quien pudiese probar a Jean; pasar su lengua por su carne y escucharlo sisear de placer bajo sus besos.

Pero ese no era el momento, mucho menos el lugar. Jean revisó en sus pantalones que se encontraban tirados en el suelo Y extrajo un pequeño sobrecito del bolsillo trasero.

Yuri bufó al ver lo que era.

—No puedo creer que cargues con lubricante en tu bolsillo.

—Da gracias a Dios que cargo lubricante en mi bolsillo —replicó el mayor. —No habríamos hecho esto de otra forma.

Jean abrió el sobre y vacío el contenido sobre sus dedos, jadeando al sentir el frío en sus manos, para después aplicarlo sobre su erección; tratando de cubrir muy bien cada parte antes de inclinarse sobre Yuri.

—Lamento que tenga que ser de esta forma —se lamentó el muchacho. —pero te prometo que la próxima vez voy a prepararte como es debido, bebé. Me voy a abrir paso hasta ti con mi lengua y te haré gritar y gemir hasta que estés listo y abierto para recibirme dentro de ti. Te haré correrte sólo con mis dedos en tu interior, te lo prometo Yuri, te haré sentir el mayor placer que alguien pueda sentir. Pero no hoy, hoy sólo te tomaré como tanto quise hacerlo.

—Deja de hablar y házlo, idiota.

Y con eso, Yuri sintió a JJ haciéndose lentamente paso en su interior, su polla abriendo un camino entre sus cálidas y apretadas paredes. La sensación fue demasiado incómoda, demasiado desconocida en un principio, pero prontamente Yuri fue capaz de acostumbrarse a la calidez que invadía en su interior y donde antes había incomodidad, sólo quedó fuego ardiente y líquido como la lava.

—Estás tan apretado, gatito. —gimió Jean, apretando los dientes ante la placentera sensación. —Dios, te sientes tan bien, bebé. Tu interior se siente tan bien.

La cabeza de Yuri daba vueltas, la sensación era demasiado para él, sentía que podía morir de placer en cualquier momento y JJ ni siquiera había empezado a moverse.

Lentamente, el pelinegro empezó con el vaiven de sus caderas, siguiendo un ritmo lento para que Yuri pudiese acostumbrarse a él. Pero pronto el ritmo fue subiendo y todo a partir de ese punto se volvió demasiado errático y duro.

Jean atrapó a Yuri entre sus brazos hasta estamparlo contra la pared detrás de él y éste dejó que sus piernas rodearan las caderas del mayor. Con cada embestida, JJ llegaba aún más profundo en su interior, tocando ese punto que lo hacía ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos. Yuri sólo dejaba que su cuerpo fuera sacudido por las fuertes embestidas de Jean en su interior, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

—¿Te gusta, bebé? —repetía JJ en su oído, como un mantra. —¿Se siente bien?

A Yuri, eso de hablar durante el sexo no le sentaba bien, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado consumida en las sensaciones y no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

—¡Sí! Sísísísí, se siente bien —contestó entre gemidos y suspiros y jadeos; aferrándose con las uñas a la fuerte espalda bronceada de JJ.

En el pequeño armario, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de piel al chocar contra piel, suspiros y gruñidos de Jean, y los eróticos y necesitados sonidos de placer que salían de la boca de Plisetsky. Ese parecía ser todo el sonido que existía en el mundo en ese momento, hasta que un ruido se dejó escuchar detrás de la puerta.

—¡Ya te ví, Emil! No trates de escapar.

A Yuri se le congeló la sangre en el cuerpo.

Claro, Phichit. Antes de que todo eso empezara, habían estado jugando a las escondidas con Phichit y los otros. Yuri lo había olvidado, pero ahora la realidad de dónde estaban le había caído de golpe. Estaban en un armario con todos sus amigos buscando por ellos, donde en cualquier momento alguien podría abrir la puerta y descubrirlos.

Por algún motivo, eso sólo lo excitó más.

—Me encanta oírte maullar, gatito —susurró Jean, acelerando la velocidad de sus embestidas y provocando que Yuri gimiera encantado. —Pero no podemos dejar que nos descubran.

Phichit justamente se escuchaba detrás de la puerta platicando con Michele sobre dónde podría estar Sara en aquel momento y JJ (que era un bastardo) siguió follandolo durante contra la pared del armario. Yuri mordió sus labios tratando de acallar sus gemidos, esperando ser lo más silencioso posible para que no los descubrieran.

Sentía un placer inimaginable. Se sentía tan bien JJ en su interior. Arañaba la espalda y los brazos del pelinegro en un intento por contener todas las emociones. Parecía que Jean lo rompería en cualquier momento en millones de pedazos por la fuerza y dureza con la que lo trataba. Era demasiado, simplemente algo que Yuri no se sentía capaz de imaginar.

—JeanJeanJeanJean —Yuri gemía quedito, sin poder evitarlo. Le importaba un carajo si todos en la casa los escuchaban, él sólo sentía ganas de gritar y romperse y besar a Jean y eso hizo. Lo besó, con hambre, pasión, lujuria y todos esos sentimientos que jamás fue capaz de confesar con anterioridad. —Jean, voy a- ah...

—Córrete, bebé, vamos —apremió el muchacho.

Con unas cuantas embestidas más, Yuri llegó al clímax; la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las uñas encajadas en la piel del mayor. JJ gimió al sentir sus paredes internas apretándose alrededor de su miembro de forma implacable y con unos movimientos más fue capaz de llegar a la cúspide de placer, corriéndose en el interior del menudo muchacho con un gruñido salvaje escapando de sus labios.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos más, recuperándose de todo aquel agotador acto. Sus ojos coincidieron y se encontraron. Yuri quería decir muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo y sólo sonrió.

JJ también le sonrió.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar después. Sobre ellos, sobre sus sentimientos y lo que sería de su relación.

—Lo bueno que nadie nos descubrió —dijo Yuri, sólo por querer romper el silencio.

No se esperaba lo que vino después.

—¡Un, dos, tres por Jean y Yuri que están follando en el armario y creyeron que nadie se daría cuenta! —gritó la voz de Phichit, sospechosamente cerca de la puerta del pasillo.

Yuri se sonrojó. Jean río a carcajadas.

Bueno, al parecer perdieron el juego de las escondidas.

Fin.


End file.
